User talk:Sovereign777
Hello just wanted to say hello to whoever is reading this :) Fallout777 00:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yeah, Darksiders for me as well have this little something that most of the game lack nowadays. It feels like when i played medievil, soulreaver and other oldschool games, most of which began on PS1 - just that it has sweeeeet gfx now :) It is a shame that this wikia is it such a bad shape, especially there really isn't that much to write about as darksiders are somewhat linear (not much in terms of 'paths' to explain) and there is only a few items, important chars and so on. I'd really like to edit this in such a manner that this wikia would be useful but i am already editing Stalker wikia and i haven't got much time. However... having "a few" edits on the other wikia i gained some exp and i think i do things faster and better. Anyway... check out the templates i made, they should prove useful. From what i see the whole infrastructure and organization here is in its infant stages... not to mention a total disorganization within articles. Ok, not wasting more time, great things are to be done. Oh, and thx for a good word. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 08:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC) yea thats why i want Darksiders 2 to come out. then i think there will be much more info to write about :) I Am Death 17:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 17:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC)16:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Equipment and so on Ok so here is what i think. Since the categories needed some serious work i thought to organize em in some 'according to game' manner. This means that we In the gear we have weapons that are primary (armageddon and chaoseater) and secondary (scythe and gauntles) an equipment. the main weapons are kinda easy to categorize and the eq is also i think. basically you have 6 things there and they are in the same spot in the menu. so i thought it would be best to categorize em as such. as for mercy and crossblade, they are rather an equipment than a weapon capable of some serious damage and i think they should only be categorized as such. if you reaaaaaaaaaaly wanna categorize em as weapons maybe a category "Darksiders Other Weapons" is a good idea for em (already made it for cannons)? Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 19:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Categories Could you plz let me manage the categories? Ill explain it to you what you do and what i do. There is a category Characters by Race in this category there is Demons and in it The Chosen and in it there are all the chosen. Now you add all the pages i edit back to the same categories i removed them from so when i make one step forward in ordering this wikia you take it back... it is pointless to add a page to a subcategory and to a category in which this subcategory is. Same with angels and archangels. IN angles category there is archangels so no need to double them, as it is abvious that if something is an archangel it is an angel as well... Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 20:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah no problem, i just wanna organize this wikia in some ordered manner. So, next time i beg you, when you wanna revert something i did just think why it was done or at least give a reason in the edit comment. ill do the same so that we won't get in each others way. I gotta go for a while so see ya shortly. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 20:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hehehe :P sure can. I didnt plan to but i will make em. I suppose you liked it on Chaoseater page? Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 00:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It's been a while I was thinking what happened to you? I haven't seen you in some time and before that you were much more active... All is ok? Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 08:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Good for you Glad to hear you can log on your acc again. Will you be using the other one? Multi-accounting is generally discouraged so i thought of removing the other one from here. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 16:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ok then. Happy contributing :D Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 16:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC)